Black Tie and Bourbon
by needtoknow400
Summary: Gibbs and Tony have to attend a black tie event when SecNav and Vance are out of town. A Black Tie event and lots of Bourbon...what could happen. SLASH Don't like, Don't read.


**Black Tie** SLASH Don't like Don't read

Just a little one shot that I've had rolling around in my head. Enjoy and have a great week everyone.

Mistakes are mine, this has not been beta'ed.

Thanks again to everyone that joined my Facebook page. I love all the feedback and I am so grateful for all the support.

**##########**

Tony ran into the bullpen, threw his backpack behind his desk and sat down. The two other agents at their desks rolled their eyes.

"You're late." McGee said without looking at Tony. "Again."

"Thank you McObvious."

McGee grinned and looked over at Tony. "Supposed to tell you to go to Vance's office."

Tony's eyes widen. "What the hell, just for being-" He looked at his watch. "Eleven minutes late?"

"No, Vance called you and Gibbs up early."

"Damn it." Tony jumped back up and ran to the stairs. He took two at a time as he made his way to Vance's office. He stopped at the door to the office, took a deep breath and straightened his jacket. Stepping in, he nodded as he took his place beside Gibbs standing in front of Vance's desk.

"Nice of you to join us Agent DiNozzo." Vance said as he threw a file on his desk.

Tony didn't even offer an excuse, he knew neither of the men wanted or would accept one.

"Secretary of State has decided it would be a good idea to have an interdepartmental gathering, wants to build some bridges between the alphabet groups." Vance saw Gibbs roll his eyes before the sentence was even finished. "And since SecNav is out of town and I leave tomorrow morning for Prague…we decided to send the two of you.

"Leon come on-"

Vance held up his hand. "You are the ranking NCIS agent and DiNozzo is…charming."

Gibbs gave another eye roll.

"You two together, no dates." He looked over at Tony. "You can make sure Gibbs isn't a complete mute the whole night, but actually engages."

Tony didn't even try to hide the smirk that crossed his face.

"And you get to make sure DiNozzo is charming, but doesn't hit on every available woman in the room."

Gibbs saw the smirk fall from Tony's face as he opened his mouth to comment.

"That's all. Event is tomorrow night at seven, black tie.

"Leon." Gibbs groaned. God he hated black tie.

"There is one positive."

"I get to shoot someone." Gibbs balked.

"SecNav is giving you the limo and you're not on duty so you can drink all you want."

"Good I'll need to drink." Gibbs grumbled as he headed towards the door.

Tony again opened his mouth as if to say something but then shut it and took off out the door after Gibbs. He caught up with the older man just as Gibbs reached the steps. "Come on Boss it won't be that bad."

Gibbs paused on the second step and glared back at Tony.

Tony put up his hands. "I promise I'll behave."

Shaking his head, Gibbs continued down the stairs, he didn't even stop at the bullpen, instead heading towards the elevator. "Coffee." He barked as the elevator opened and he disappeared.

Bishop looked at Tony as he walked into the bullpen and sat down at his desk. "That doesn't sound good."

"Black tie affair, alphabet gang, socializing." Tony shook his head. "Not good."

"They're making Gibbs go?" McGee looked shocked.

"Not just Gibbs."

"You!" McGee's brow furrowed. "Why you?"

"Because I'm suave, debonair and charming."

McGee rolled his eyes. "Sure."

"SecNav and Vance are both out of town."

"So who are you taking?" Bishop chimed in to the conversation.

"No dates allowed."

She hissed. "Ouch. Saturday night at a government party with Gibbs."

McGee suddenly chuckled. "Vance is making you babysit each other." It made perfect sense now. The playboy and functioning mute babysitting each other at a function.

"Why don't you make that comment when Gibbs is here, McDead." Tony said making a face at McGee.

"So glad it's you." McGee snickered going back to his computer report. He felt the paper wade hit him a second later.

**########**

Tony stepped down into the lobby of his apartment and glanced at his watch. Limo should be here any minute. He looked at his reflection in the glass of the front door and brushed down a stray hair. The long black limo pulled up and he grinned. At least they were going to the party in style. Pushing the door open, he walked outside and the driver emerged and made his way to the back passenger door.

"Good evening Agent DiNozzo." The driver nodded as he opened the door for the agent.

"Thanks."

The driver gave another nod as he closed the door behind the agent.

"Boss." Tony smiled as he sat down across from the older man. "Looking good."

Gibbs grunted still looking less than happy about all this.

"Come on we can at least try and enjoy the evening. Free food, booze and a limo." Tony grinned. "Pretend am a sexy red headed woman and you'd have the perfect date."

Gibbs' brow went up.

"You know what I mean." Tony sighed. _Great Gibbs was in a mood. This was going to be a fun night! _Subject change. "Fornell going to be there?"

"No." Gibbs took a deep breath. "He's still taking some time off."

"How's Emily?"

"Better."

"I know Abby said she took her to a movie last weekend."

"Yeah." Gibbs actually half smiled. "Abby's been good with her."

"Abby's the best." Not that Tony needed to preach to the choir about that one. Gibbs was Abby's biggest fan.

Gibbs leaned forward. "Fornell said you dropped over a few nights ago, pizza and ice cream."

Tony shrugged. "Just thought it might be nice for Fornell not to have to worry about dinner."

"It meant a lot." Gibbs saw the somber look wash over Tony's face.

"I remember what it was like." Tony gaze fell to the floor. "Losing my mom."

"Yeah."

"Although." Tony chuckled, the somberness instantly gone. "Fornell's a great dad, Emily will get through it."

The limo came to a stop and a second later the door opened. Gibbs slid out and Tony followed. They walked towards the West building of the National Convention Center. The buildings first level was almost entirely made of glass and the doors were wide open allowing the event to spill out into the yard which had been set up with tables and outdoor lounging areas. There were already people milling about and talking as Tony and Gibbs made their way towards the billing. Both nodded a few hellos as they passed by. When they entered the building there were even more people to wade through. Tony laughed to himself as Gibbs made a b-line for the bar.

"Bourbon neat." Gibbs groused as he reached the bar.

"Certainly."

"Make it two." Tony chimed in.

"Wow relationships between agencies must really be in the shitter if they sent you to this shindig."

Gibbs snickered. "I could say the same about you Paul."

"Yeah, well I drew the short straw." Paul grinned then let it slide away. "How's Fornell doing?"

Tony stepped forward and extended his hand. "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"DiNozzo." Paul laughed and glanced at Gibbs. "Heard a lot about you."

Tony raised an eyebrow and looked back and forth between the two men. "I'm afraid to ask."

"Well if you've lasted this long putting up with this bastard, you have to be a damn good agent." Paul shook Tony's hand.

"I have my moments." Tony smiled.

"Paul Hansel, Ethics Council."

"Ah," Tony nodded. "That Paul."

"Oh sounds like you've heard a few things about me as well."

"A few." Tony took a sip of the Bourbon that was now sitting on the bar in front of him.

_Paul_

All three men heard the name and saw a woman beckoning Paul to a group a few feet away.

"That's my wife and my cue."

Paul patted Gibbs' shoulder. "Good to see you Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded as the man strolled away towards the group. Picking up the Bourbon, Gibbs took a long swig and then looked at Tony. "Thanks."

Tony's brow furrowed. "For what?"

"Having my six." Gibbs knew Tony had stepped in to divert the question about Fornell. Everyone knew Gibbs was sick and tired of fielding questions about Fornell from nosey outliers.

"My pleasure." Tony took a deep breath and grinned at Gibbs. "What do you say we see how many bottles of Bourbon we can drink before they kick us out?"

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh.

**##########**

The limo pulled up in front of the house and the driver went around to the passenger side and opened the back door. Tony stumbled out grabbing the edge of the door just as he was about to fall.

"Damn that was a big step."

The driver tried to hide a smile as the drunken agent tried to stand up straight and adjust his jacket. Taking a step forward, Gibbs emerged from the limo.

"Will there be anything else Special Agent Gibbs?" The limo driver asked.

Gibbs shook his head and wobbled slightly. "No, we're good."

"Um, I could-" The driver stammered wanting to make sure the agents were okay but knowing all too well Gibbs reputation. "I could just make sure you two get inside."

Gibbs instantly glared at the man.

The driver took a step back. "Have a good night."

Tony was already staggering towards the house as Gibbs followed trying to walk a straight line towards the younger man, but failing miserable.

The driver chuckled to himself as Gibbs zig-zagged towards the other agent and the house. Closing the door, he made his way back to the driver's side and climbed in watching to make sure the two men made it into the house. It took a few minutes but finally the men made it up the steps and through the door. Once it closed behind them the driver took a deep breath, shook his head, and laughed.

"We should have never had him open that third bottle." Tony groaned as he leaned back against the front door.

"Third?" Gibbs brow furrowed as he loosened his tie and took off his coat. "I though he opened a fourth."

Tony looked over at Gibbs, eyes wide with surprise, then Tony's lips started to curl into a smile and they both broke out laughing.

"What the hell was up with that Major you were dancing with?" Gibbs asked as he tossed his coat onto the banister and leaned back against it.

"Oh my god." Tony groaned. "She kept grabbing my ass."

"What you didn't like it?" Gibbs grinned.

"She was eighty-two!" Tony balked. "And how did you end up dancing with Cynthia?"

Gibbs shrugged.

"What was she eighteen or nineteen?

"Twenty-three." Gibbs corrected.

"She seemed to be getting pretty cozy with you." Tony smirked.

"Yeah right." Gibbs scoffed.

"Come on she was playing with the back of your neck." Tony's brow furrowed as another realization struck him. "And since when do you dance?"

"I dance." Gibbs smirked. "Just have to be drunk."

Tony grinned. "You're drunk."

"So are you."

"I am and I need a beer." Pushing himself from the door, Tony staggered towards the living room. He was half way through the room when he stopped and turned around. "Do you have-" Between making the sudden turn and being caught off guard that Gibbs was right behind him, the dizziness hit Tony and he wobbled forward reaching for Gibbs to stabilize himself. In his drunken state, Gibbs was already off balance and as Tony grabbed for him, he started to fall backwards grabbing Tony. The two of them fell, Tony landing on top of Gibbs prone body.

Gibbs felt the air rush from his lungs as Tony crashed down onto him. Tony tried to sit up, unsuccessfully and started laughing. Tony's laughter was infectious and Gibbs broke out laughing.

"Wait." Tony somehow managed to sit up, straddling Gibbs' hips. "Oh oh, what does this remind you of?" Tony grinned as he flashed back to Baltimore.

"At least you don't have a gun pointed at my head." Gibbs chuckled.

"And you didn't punch me." Tony stared down at the older man. "And you're not giving me that look."

"What look?"

"Well." Tony snickered. "At first I thought you were checking me out, like checking me out, checking me out."

Gibbs' eyebrow went up.

Tony chuckled. "But I realized you were admiring my skill as a cop."

"You were a good cop." Gibbs paused. "And you're a great agent."

That million watt DiNozzo smile spread across Tony's mouth. "Thanks."

Staring back at the younger man, Gibbs' brow furrowed. "You thought I was checking you out?"

Tony shrugged. "Kinda seemed like it at the time." Tony smirked. "But I didn't know you were the B is for bastard Gibbs, divorced three times, straight as an arrow Marine."

"Something you wanna tell me?"

"Just it would have been flattering if you had been checking me out." Tony's hand settled on the middle of Gibbs' chest. "You're a good looking man, sexy actually." Tony glanced down Gibbs' body then back up into the steel blue eyes. "You look damn sexy in a tux."

"You really are drunk." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Come on you know you're good looking." Tony stared at the front of Gibbs' shirt as he fingered one of the buttons. "Any man or woman would want you." Tony's eyes drifted up to meet steely blue. "I'm thinking some very naughty thoughts right now about you."

Gibbs' Adam apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed hard.

Tony saw the reaction, then felt Gibbs' body's response. Gibbs' cock was hard and pressing up against Tony's ass. The reaction and his drunken state, made Tony bold and he leaned down slightly as his hand caressed up Gibbs' chest. "I actually wish we were at work and you could bend me over your desk and fuck me hard and fast." He felt the cock under him twitch and he let his lips descend to Gibbs tasting the lips but getting no response. He drew back and looked down at the older man, waiting for a reaction.

It took only a second and Gibbs' arm shot up and grabbed Tony by the back of the neck drawing the man's face closer to his. Blue eyes dilated almost black. "I think I can find something to bend you over right here." Gibbs growled as he seized Tony's lips with brutal force. His hands pushed the jacket off Tony's shoulders and the younger man sloughed it off.

Clutching at the center of Gibbs' shirt, Tony jerked his lips from the older mans. "Is this your shirt?"

Gibbs' brow furrowed in confusion. "Yeah." He took a sharp breath as Tony ripped the shirt open and warm lips attacked his throat as Tony's hands pulled the undershirt up and fingertips caressed across his stomach. Tossing his head back, Gibbs' hands found their way around Tony's waist and cupped Tony's ass. Thrusting his hips up, Gibbs rocked Tony back and forth over his hard cock feeling Tony moan against his throat. Sitting up with Tony in his lap, the younger man sat back and looked at Gibbs.

It only took a look from Gibbs for Tony to understand. He yanked his shirt and undershirt off over his head, then pushed the shirt off Gibbs' shoulders and pulled the undershirt off.

Wrapping an arm around Tony, Gibbs jerked the younger man against him their eyes locked for a moment as if both expected the other to question what was happening. Instead, Tony's head fell back and Gibbs placed a kiss on Tony's Adam's apple. Hearing the soft moan, Gibbs attacked. Licking and nipping at Tony's throat, his hands clawing at Tony's back.

Tony's hands found their way between them unbuckling Gibbs' pants then popping the button and yanking down the zipper. Unceremoniously he shoved his hand down Gibbs' pants and squeezed Gibbs' cock. Tony moaned as Gibbs' teeth bit down hard on his jugular. Suddenly Tony was thrown to the floor, landing on his back with a thud. Breathless, he stared up into the lust filled eyes looking down at him.

Gibbs slipped a knee between Tony's legs as he leered down the prone body.

Reaching out, Tony pushed Gibbs' pants down his hips and Gibbs' hard cock sprang free. Tony licked his lips as his thumb rubbed across the head of Gibbs' cock.

Gibbs' body shuddered as the touch sent a surge of pleasure coursing through him. The sensation caused a vision to form in Gibbs' mind. _Tony writhing under him screaming out his name._ Clawing at Tony's belt, Gibbs managed to unbuckled it and undo Tony's pants. He tugged at the pants desperately trying to remove them from Tony's body. The younger man raised his hips and Gibbs jerked the pants down, Tony wiggled and used his feet to remove them the rest of the way.

Grabbing Gibbs' wrist, Tony sucked two fingers between his lips licking at the fingers moistening them to the last knuckle.

Gibbs watched mesmerized, his cock dripping and twitching in anticipation.

Letting the fingers fall from his lips, Tony spread his legs and moved Gibbs' hand between them. Breaking free of Tony's grip, Gibbs took control letting a finger slip between Tony's ass cheeks and finding its way into the tight ring.

Tony sighed with pleasure as the finger worked in and out of him. Quickly, another finger was added the digits working in unison to open him further.

Gibbs gazed at the man under him captivated by the way Tony's body created a rhythm working in time with his fingers. And the sounds, the whimpers and moans of pleasure only added to the enticing vision Tony presented. It was too much, Gibbs wanted more. His fingers left Tony and he heard the groan of loss. He slipped between Tony's legs, unprepared for any of this Gibbs spit on his hand and rubbed it over his cock. Then grabbing the base he pressed the head against Tony's opening then placed a hand on the floor beside Tony's head. His other hand latched onto Tony's hip as he gently pushed forward. Gibbs heard the hiss from Tony as the head of his cock slipped inside the tight muscle.

Tony's hand clutched at Gibbs' bicep as the sting of the intrusion made his body tense and squeeze Gibbs' cock even tighter.

Letting out a deep groan, Gibbs' eyes closed as he slowly inched forward.

Back arched, eyes closed, Tony couldn't breathe the indescribable mixture of pain and pleasure caused his lungs to refuse to take in air. It wasn't until he felt Gibbs movement stop that he gasped for air, Gibbs' cock completely inside him.

Gibbs' eyes opened and he looked at the man below him. Somewhere within the drunken haze the sobering realization hit him. _No it couldn't be._ Gibbs' hand cupped the side of Tony's face and Tony's eye lids fluttered open. The dilated glazed over green eyes that stared back at him answered the question. "Fuck." Gibbs growled as his head fell forward. The knowledge should have had some kind of calming effect on him, should have induced tenderness within him. Instead it fueled his possessiveness and the passion already burning inside him. Holding on to the last sliver of sanity he possessed, Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's ear. "Tell me what you want." Gibbs needed to hear it, needed to know Tony was okay before he lost complete control.

Tony's hands snaked around Gibbs' hips and grabbed his ass as he thrust his own hips up. "Take me."

With those words the madness took over and Gibbs lost control. His lips still pressed to Tony's ear, Gibbs plunged into the younger man over and over again.

The animalist grunts and groans filled Tony's ear as he surrendered to the maddening pace. His hands clawed up Gibbs' back feeling the taut muscles under his fingertips. Tony felt the hand latch onto his hip, felt the vice like grip as Gibbs thrusts became quicker and deeper.

Gibbs' arm gave out and he fell to his elbow, the rest of his body settling heavier onto Tony. Tony's cock between them was now rubbing against Gibbs' stomach adding an erotic sensation to his already overwhelmed senses.

Tony whimpered and rocked his hips increasing the steady friction between his cock and Gibbs' stomach. It felt so good, everything, the friction, Gibbs inside him, the weight of the other man's body. "GIBBS!" He screamed the name as the world shattered around him. Every muscle in his body tensed and he clung to Gibbs as he came.

Already on the edge, Gibbs buried his cock into Tony as the younger man came. His cock was clutched and squeezed. "Fuck." Gibbs hissed through clenched teeth then his mouth fell open as he jabbed his cock deeper into Tony and came. About to collapse, Gibb rolled to the left falling onto his back on the floor beside Tony.

They both laid there silently trying to catch their breath, Gibbs feeling sleep starting to tug at him. He was about to give in when he felt the fingers touch his cheek then felt the kiss against the side of his neck. Then words whispered against his ear. "I want more."

Gibbs chuckled. "I'm an old man gotta give me some recovery time." He felt the hand wrap around his cock and start to stroke over its length causing him to moan.

"You did say you would find something to bend me over." Tony felt the cock in his hand start to harden. "Oh your cock likes that idea." Tony increased his speed.

Thrusting his hips up, Gibbs turned his head and captured Tony's lips the need again building from deep within him. Latching onto the side of Tony's neck, Gibbs tore his lips away and glared at the younger man. "The kitchen table."

Tony grinned. "See that was easy."

"I have lube upstairs."

**##########**

He was leaving marks, he had no doubt. Tony's fingers scratched across the wooden table as his body was thrust forward with each lunge of Gibbs' hips.

"Is this what you wanted?" Gibbs growled. One hand on Tony's hip the other on Tony's shoulder as he took the younger man again.

"Yes." Tony panted. "God yes."

"You feel so good." Gibbs couldn't get enough. His hand left Tony's shoulder and reached under him grabbing his hard cock.

"Fuck." Tony groaned as Gibbs stroked his cock.

"Come for me, I wanna feel that ass milk my cock." Gibbs' hand sped up jerking hard and fast. He felt Tony's body start to tremble, then Tony's ass start to tighten around his cock. "That's it." Gibbs hissed slamming his cock into Tony. "Make me come."

Opening his mouth to scream, the sound caught in his throat as Tony came, Gibbs release filling him a few seconds later. Tony's body settled onto the table as he tried desperately to catch his breath and calm his erratic heart. He let out a huff of breath as Gibbs' cock left him and he felt the hand on his back.

"Shower, bed, sleep." Gibbs said as Tony stood up.

"Sounds good."

**###########**

Gibbs groaned as he rolled over stopping when he made contact with the body next to him. God his body ached, his head. Gibbs' eyes suddenly shot open and he sat up. The room spun around him and he grabbed his forehead as the throbbing started. Bits and pieces of last night suddenly flashed through his mind. He swallowed hard then looked down at the body next to him. "Shit." He ran his hands down his face then glanced back over at the man asleep in his bed. Climbing out of bed, he quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and t-shirt before practically running from the room. He dressed in the hallway, and then made his way down stairs. He paused as he entered the living room as more pieces of last night returned. He stared at the floor beside the coffee table as the memory washed over him. _He was taking Tony mercilessly, Tony clinging to him as the younger man screamed his release._ He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Son of a bitch." He walked through the living room and into the dining room. He scanned the table top seeing the scratch marks in the wood. _Tony bent over the kitchen table as Gibbs took him from behind._ His head dropped back and he took a deep breath. It had to be a dream, some booze induced hallucination. God, he wanted to believe that but he knew it was all very real. His aching body told him he'd made love and he knew the scratch marks were on his back. His eyes went wide and he touched his neck feeling the raised bites. "Damn it." Gibbs mentally head slapped himself. Then the color drained from his face and there was somberness in his eyes. How would their friendship survive this? It wouldn't, it would tear them apart. There were rules for a reason. His relationship with Tony was one of the longest of his life and now one drunken night would end it all. He blew out a long slow breath and made his way into the kitchen, coffee wouldn't fix it but it might lift the last of the fog.

**##########**

Tony sighed and hugged the pillow tighter against him. He took a deep breath and smiled as the familiar scent filled his senses. Wood and old spice. Rolling over he reached out and touched the empty bed. He sat up and glanced around the room. Flopping back down, Tony groaned as his head started to drum. Then flashes of what happened last night, little bursts of vivid recollections. The floor, Gibbs taking him, the mind blowing orgasm…the table. Tony shivered as the thought made his cock twitch. He ran his hands down his face. This could play out so many ways that he couldn't even prepare himself for Gibbs' reaction. Even Gibbs not being in bed could mean so many things. The man hardly slept, plus he probably needed coffee, maybe working on the boat…working on how to forget about all of this. Tony blew out a long breath. _Please don't let this ruin our relationship._ Gibbs had been his rock, the person he could always lean on for over a decade now and he couldn't lose that. He couldn't deal with losing someone else that met so much to him.

**##########**

He brushed away the wood shavings and blew away the saw dust then inserted the drill again and slowly turned the handle. He had made two or three passes when he paused sensing the presence at the top of the stairs.

"Morning." Tony knew his voice cracked slightly.

"Morning." Gibbs put down the drill and walked over to the work bench picking up his coffee and taking a long swig. "You get some coffee."

"Um, not yet." Tony cautiously descended the stairs stopping as his feet touched the concrete floor.

"I sat the sugar by the pot." Gibbs took another drink then picked up the sander.

"Thanks."

Gibbs glanced over at the younger man and his brow furrowed. Tony was wearing the pants from his tux but the white dress shirt had been replaced with Gibbs NIS t-shirt.

"I um, couldn't find my shirt." Tony glanced down at the t-shirt. "Hope you don't mind."

Gibbs shook his head. "Looks better on you."

Tony half smiled not sure how to take the compliment.

"Just take the compliment Tony." Gibbs snapped. "There's no hidden meaning."

"Right." Tony stood there wanting to say so much but afraid of saying anything.

Gibbs leaned back against the work bench and glanced at the floor. "I don't want some drunken mistake to ruin our friendship."

Tony tried not to react as the words made his stomach churn and the bile rise in his throat. "It won't, I would never let it."

Gibbs let out a slow breath letting some of the worry fade from his body. "Good."

"I should um, go." Tony just wanted to get out of the situation. "I'll make sure to get the t-shirt back to you." He turned to walk back up the stairs.

"You're not okay with this."

The words made Tony pause. His eyes closed for a moment and he shook his head. "No, I'm not."

"I wish I could take it back."

Tony spun around the anger starting to surge through his body. "Wow thanks that make me feel so much better."

Gibbs' brow furrowed confused by Tony's anger.

"You fucked me in half the rooms in the house and you just want to forget it." Tony folded his arms across his chest. "Do you care about me at all?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Of course I do."

"Well it would be nice if you actually acted like you did."

The Gibbs' glare bore down on Tony. "I've spent all morning down here doing nothing but worrying about losing you!" He shouted. "Our friendship is one of the most important relationships in my life, after Mike died you were the only one-" Gibbs clenched his jaw trying to rein in the emotions. "Don't tell me I don't care. Our friendship means everything to me."

"And that's the problem." Tony signed as the anger disappeared. "I don't want your friendship."

Gibbs head jerked back as if he'd been slapped.

"I want more." Tony dropped down on the second step. "I didn't have sex with you last night because I was drunk." He ran his hands through his hair. "I had sex with you because I've wanted you for years. I just…I never knew how to tell you." He saw Gibbs open his mouth as if to say something and Tony glared at him pointing a finger. "And I swear to God if you quote rule twelve to me-" He left the threat unfinished.

"I wasn't gonna quote rule twelve."

"Yeah well, I don't wanna hear about _any_ rule right now, because this is about what I want and how I feel."

Pushing himself away from the work bench, Gibbs walked over and sat down next to Tony on the steps. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees and stared straight ahead. "Until last night you were never even a possibility for me."

"You never had a naughty thought or fantasy about me?" Tony looked surprised and hurt.

"Of course I did." Gibbs glanced over at Tony. "You're a sexy enticing man." Gibbs watched as Tony smiled. "But a random thought or fantasy doesn't make you a possibility." He paused and shook his head. "I've watched you chase everything in a skirt for years and tease McGee about being gay, not exactly two things that would lead me to believe that you wanted me."

"Guess not." Tony stared at the floor as he asked the question. "But now that you know I'm a possibility, that I want more?"

Gibbs leaned back and stared over at the boat. "I had this fantasy of you showing up here while I was working on the boat. You would sit right here on this step and tell me about how unsatisfied you were with the relationships you were having, especially the sex. " He glanced over and Tony was looking at him. "You said you didn't understand why no one could satisfy you anymore. But you needed to find someone that could spark that fire inside you again." He caught the movement out of the corner of his eye, and then felt the weight as Tony straddled his lap. Gibbs stared into the sparkling green eyes mesmerized.

"And?" Tony smiled as he ran a finger down Gibbs' jawline. "Did you have something to offer me to spark that fire again? Something that could satisfy me?"

Gibbs nodded as his hands involuntarily latched on to Tony's hips.

"Was it this?" Tony cupped Gibbs already hard cock and heard the stifled moan. He captured Gibbs' lips in a kiss that was full of possibility and desire. When Gibbs suddenly jerked away, Tony felt the fear set in again.

Taking Tony's face in both hands Gibbs spoke from the heart. "If I had known you were a possibility I would have taken the chance, long before last night." Gibbs heart melted when that brilliant DiNozzo smile spread across Tony's face.

Tony's finger toyed with the button no Gibbs' jeans. "So how did this fantasy of yours end?" He bit at his bottom lip as he popped the button. "Did you fuck me against the boat to satisfy me?"

Gibbs shook his head and grinned. "Actually I did, but I sucked your cock first."

Tony's eyebrows went up. "Really?"

"And if you get off my lap and let me take you upstairs I'll show you exactly how I sucked your cock."

"Don't you want to stay down here, live out the fantasy?"

"No." Gibbs stood up, pushing Tony off his lap and to his feet. He wrapped Tony and his arms and the younger man settled against him. "I wanna take my time and make love to you all day in the nice soft bed, like it's the first time all over again."

"Don't act like you were all upset I didn't tell you." Tony scoffed. "You were all turned on and possessive when you realized it was my first time."

Gibbs tugged Tony even closer. "A gorgeous sexy man and I'm his first, that's a huge turn on, still I wish I had known."

"Why so you could have been all tender and sweet?" Tony chuckled.

"I can be sweet and tender." Gibbs smirked.

"Well." Tony slipped out of Gibbs' embrace and took the older man's hand leading him up the steps. "Right now I want wild, sexy crazy Gibbs. So tell tender and sweet Gibbs he can come out and play later."

"Done." Gibbs said as he was pulled through the kitchen and living room towards the stairs.

"And we will discuss that possessive streak you have, because I have one too." Tony said making his way up the stairs. "And I definitely have an issue with Hollis nosing around here again."


End file.
